1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a digital image signal processing apparatus with a plurality of display units and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital photographing device with dual displays (e.g., a digital camera and a digital camcorder) displays the same image on the dual displays. For example, an image to be captured (e.g., Liveview) or a captured image (e.g., Preview and Playback) is displayed identically on the dual displays. The only difference is that the image displayed on a main Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) viewed by a photographer has a mirror-image relationship with respect to the corresponding image displayed on a sub LCD viewed by an observer (i.e., a photographed person).